Military of Pontesi
The military of the Realm of Pontesi includes some 1,100,000 active troops and 800,000 reservists, giving Pontesi one of the largest militaries on Terra. It consists of four parts; the Army, the Navy, the Air Force, and the Coast Guard. In addition to a formidable number of conventional weapon, Pontesi has many biological, chemical, and nuclear arms. National Security Council The National Security Council of Cedar Tree was founded to bring together all parts of the nation's defence in times of crises. It consists of the following ten-member committee. In emergencies, the NSCCT can virtually take over running of the state, bypassing the parliament. 1. Head of State 2. Grand Vizier-General 3. Secretary of State for Defence 4. Secretary of State for Internal Affair 5. Coast Guard Commander 6. Army Commander 7. Navy Commander 8. Air Force Commander 9. Police Chief Commander 10. Head of Intelligence Agency Pontesian Army The Pontesian Army, consisting of 600,000 soldiers, is organized in the following manner: Battalion: 500-1000 men under a lieutenant-colonel Brigade: 3-4 battalions under command of brigadier Independent Brigade: 3-4 battalions comprising of one infantry, one artillery, one mechanized, and one logistics under command of brigadier and operating alone. Division: 2-3 brigades under command of a major-general Corps: 2-3 divisions commanded by lieutenant-general In times of war 2 or 3 corps can be merged into an Army Group, under the command of a Field Marshall. There are eight corps in total numbered corps I to VIII. Pontesian Navy The Pontesian navy consists of 20 frigates, 20 destroyers, 10 submarines, 50 gunboats, and 3 aircraft carriers, and a formidable amphibious assault corps, and 250,000 troops. Each ship is captained by a Captain. Aircraft Carrier squadrons consist of 1 aircraft carrier, 2 destroyers, 2 frigates, and 10 gunboats. Three of these exist. Ships are regularly changed into fleets, commanded by a Vice-Admiral. The Chief Admiral is in charge of the entire Navy. Pontesian Coast Guard The Pontesian Coast Guard, an amphibious assault force in addition to a defensive force, consists of 150,000 personnel, 50+ helicopters, several dozen patrol boats, and is divided into divisions similar to the army. The Coast Guard coordinates with other branches of the military in dealing with various threats. Pontesian Air Force The Pontesian Air Force is organized in the following manner: As there are 750 planes total in the air force, 500 of which are combat, planes, they consist of 100,000 personnel in total. A plane is commanded by a pilot, but is under the authority of a flying officer, who coordinates the plane with the ground. 5-10 planes form a squadron, led by a squadron leader. 3-4 squadrons form a wing, commanded by a wing commander. 3 wings form a group, commanded by a group captain. There are four groups of full combat aircraft in Pontesi, operating from the four Pontesian Air Force Bases. Each base is administered by an Air-Marshal. The Air-Chief Marshal heads all aviation. Pontesi and WMDs The Pontesian nuclear arsenal consists of around 300 missiles, 75 of which are armed. Pontesi has the capacity to build nuclear weapons. Pontesi has several stockpiles of chemical weapons, overseen by Unit 562, and biological weapons, overseen by Unit 921. Due to the secretive nature of this information, the exact number is a tightly held secret. Category:Pontesi